


The second creation

by Starbug1



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Amara - Freeform, Creation, Gen, God - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbug1/pseuds/Starbug1
Summary: Chuck restarted his universe and him and Amara create the universe.
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The second creation

**Day 1**

God was floating in the vastness of space he had made it with the help of his sister, who was busy doing something else.

Chuck said "Let there be light." And there was light, and the sun. He saw the light and that it was good, Chuck and Amara divided the light from the darkness. Chuck called the light day, and Amara called the dark night. There was evening and morning.

**Day 2**

Chuck made the firmament and the waters, in the midst of the water. He divided the waters which were under the firmament from above and it was so. He called the firmament heaven, and the inhabitants of heaven.

Chuck made the planets, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Earth.

Amara made the planets, Venus, Jupiter, and planet nine.

They made Saturn as together, Chuck made the planet and Amara made the rings and the moons, they also made the stars together. There was evening and there was morning.

**Day 3**

Chuck gathered up the water into one place and let dry land appear, Chuck then called the dry land earth and the gathered water he called the sea. Chuck saw it was good.

Chuck then made grasses, herbs, fruit bearing trees, his first plant being a fern. Chuck thought it was good, there was an evening and there was a morning.

**Day 4**

Chuck put lights in the firmament of heaven to divide the day from the night and let them be a sign of the season and for days and years.

He made forests, rivers, deserts, mountains,and plains, as well as clouds. He made the rain, thunder, snow, hail, wind and other weather conditions. There was an evening and there was a morning.

**Day 5**

Chuck populated the waters, the land and the air. He made great sea monsters and most living creatures that crept across the ground, Amara gave life to the deep sea creatures and every nocturnal creature. Chuck looked at them and he saw it good, Chuck and Amara blessed them all.

There was an evening and there was a morning.

**Day 6**

On the sixth day he made humans from dust he made males and Amara made the females. Amara told them what they could and couldn't eat, and the rules of the earth.

Chuck, having been using more of his power than Amara was getting sleepy and his glowing creation room went from a bright white, to a soothing colour. He dozed off now and again and he could barely keep his eyes open. He rested his head on his hand, fingers curled towards his face as he looked tiredly at Amara.

"Can you hold down the fort while I sleep?" Chuck asked. Amara nodded.

There was an evening and an early morning.

**Day 7**

Chuck wondered sleeperly through the halls of heaven in a striped robe heading towards his room. His room was mostly white except for his ceiling as it had space on it. Chuck moved his covers using his powers and flopped face down on to his bed, he didn't even bother to pull the covers up. He just cuddled one of his pillows before drifting off he muttered a blessing and went to sleep.

Amara came in some time later and covered him up.


End file.
